vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
74383-addressing-missing-gold-and-renown
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We dont want to play with people like you anyway. | |} ---- BYE!!!! :rolleyes: :rolleyes: :rolleyes: thx for the info, really appreciate the fact that there are still honest devs out there, thats quite rare nowadays sadly, thus im not even mad. pls keep up your great work!! | |} ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/69165-critical-mount-unlock-bug/ maybe you should look into this bug, too. I dont really need a refund for the lost gold, but it should be fixed so it doesnt happen again | |} ---- ---- If they had to ask us for how much we had, why would it matter if u know how much u had? | |} ---- I HOPE THE DOOR HITS YOU ON THE WAY OUT! Do Have a nice day. /Caretaker | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My 57 Plat Has been resurrected, Thanks :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Once you take the Eve Online P.L.E.X model and associate a real world value against your made up currency, you better take it serious. In 8 years of playing Eve Online I have never once heard about transaction issues that were not resolved swiftly and precisely. They have awesome transaction and audit logging that's for sure. I just hope carbine have such detailed audit and transaction logging system so that it can be resolved properly (without rollback). | |} ---- ---- Given the servers are down for the people who WERE affected by this issue, im thinking you and your friend are thinking of an entirely different issue, | |} ---- Great... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No. We patched up the hole that was causing this and restored everyone's cash that was affected. (We erred on the side of the player's favor as best we could). | |} ---- ---- Well I lost all my money and was left with only 50 gold Server caretaker. Happened while zoning out of a BG unlocked an achievement "credit where credit is do" getting 50 plat even tho i only have 5 at the time and than lost all but 50 gold. Fun stuff thanks for taking all my in game cash i earned while lving up and selling cred for nothing. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Been waiting on my ticket since 2 pm EST lol yesterday.... | |} ---- ---- Did not restore shajt for me :( -Mike | |} ---- ---- Dunno, guyz, but my gold isn`t restored. Still hope. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This has still not been resolved for myself, and I assume many other players. In my case, C.R.E.D.D. was sold, and then later the in-game currency that I received for it was mysteriously 'misplaced' by Carbine. This equates to theft in my books. Expecting a resolution, quickly. | |} ---- Ya not sure if myself and my friend had got the same thing because we bought and sold cred or we got hit with the guest account 50 gold bug but somethings wrong and i just want my 5 plat back like now so i can u know respec and play the game I pay for? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same for me, and nothing from the support team for 48h. | |} ---- ---- ---- WE GET THAT YOU ARE WHINING AND COMPLAINING NON STOP. CARBINE HAS SEEN YOUR MULTITUDE OF BITCHING POSTS AND THEY ARE WORKING ON IT. SHUUUUUT UUUUUP ALREADY. HOLY CRAP! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- At least you got a response on your tickets I ve been waiting a week now and no one on the other side... Not even getting a negative response ,nothing! I feel you mate I also lost around 5 plat too, and like you happend next day i sold a CREED ,so i guess it has to do with the CREED exchange system (rollback ,bug?),anyway the thing is i dont have the creed on my account nor the plat. Good game! | |} ---- What happened to getting reimbursed? Its been 3 weeks since i lost my gold. If this isnt fixed i am just plain out not going to resub. This horrible customer service. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----